Yusuke's stepsisters
by red-eyedgal
Summary: Yusuke soon finds out that he isn't the only child born of Raizen's power. He has two step-sisters. And those sisters seem to have a past life with Kurama and Hiei. I suck at summaries. Should be more interesting then it sounds. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Yusuke isn't the only child born of Raizen's power. It turns out that he has twin step-sisters. And these twins have a past with Hiei and Yoko Kurama**

**This is actually my best friend's story, but she never really got around to writing it. So I asked her if I could and she replied yes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but me and my friend own our two characters. **

**Pairings: HieixOC; KuramaxOC; Just about everybody elsex OCs**

* * *

Raizen's hunger began to grow out of control. He growled at the consistent pester of his stomach, his fangs showing. His mind began to flood with the pictures of the human woman he had fallen so hardly for.

'Those eyes.' Her eyes shined brightly, her mouth in a smirk; almost like if she was taunting him. Taunting him to the point of insanity. Suddenly, two more images flashed

into his head. Two girls, both of their eyes exactly the same as that woman. 'My..my…my daughters.'

_Flashback:_

'_It's been so long since I have left. Nothing has changed that much.' Raizen leaped through the trees of the forest, his eyes scanning the area for the familiar temple he had once stayed at. It's been 9 months. _

"_There." He jumped right onto the roof of the temple. He jumped down to where there was a small opening of a window. He looked inside to see the woman, carefully cradling a small baby in her arms. The little babe lifted its arms up towards his mama, she smiled down at him. Raizen noticed the small baby's hands had sharp nails. "He takes after me." _

_The woman looked towards the window, seeing her demon leaning back. She smirked up a him. "These nails…" She grabbed the baby's hand gently and held it in her own. "they remind me of the ones that would scratch my back in the middle of the night." She gently kissed the baby's hand. Raizen gracfully walked towards her and took a seat by her side. His hands went over to lightly touch the baby's head. It smiled up at him. _

"_Quite a looker. Will break all of those humans hearts." He looked up into the eyes of the woman that had won over his respect. His mouth went down to her neck. His lips were leaving butterfly kisses all the way down to her chest. _

"_Not in front of the baby." She pushed him off her and stood from her position on the ground. She left the room for a little while, only to put the baby in his bed that was right next to her bed.. Raizen followed her and pulled her down onto her bed. _

_End Flashback_

That night had been one of the most wonderful nights of his life. He was very happy until he heard from a very reliable source that she was pregnant again. This time with twins. He had been there the day they were born, and to his surprise, they were both humans girls. Or so he thought, on the inside, the girls were full-fledged demons, much like him.

One twin had black hair likes its mother, bur for some reason had red highlights. Her eyes were a dark dark shade of red also. The other twin had black hair with purple highlights and her eyes were a dark shade of purple as well. The human woman, too scared to raise two demons too much like their father had given them to Raizen for him to care for. That was truly the last time he had saw her and the last time he saw the first born babe.

From a early age, the girls had shown certain attachments to strange objects. Crystal, the one with purple, was amazed by the art of sword-fighting. She would sit in the lap of whoever was in charge of taking care of her and watch her father fight. Her attention span grew greater when he would pull out his swords.

Ruby, the one with red, absolutely loved fist-fighting all around. She hated whenever there was anything else involved. She didn't want any bombs, or shurikens, or num-chucks. Nothing, just pure fists.

Everyday, Raizen realized that the girls were becoming much too like their mother, reminding him of the promise he had made to her. Not eating humans proved to be one of the most difficult task in his demon life.

'I wish they could come back.' Years ago, when his daughters had reached a certain age, considered to be their teenage hood in human years, he had driven them away on accident. They believed that they had a right to learn more martial arts, to overthrow their father off his throne. He forbidded it right on the spot, claiming that since they were girls, they couldn't take the throne.

They disappeard for 10 years, showing no sign of return. For 10 years, Raizen was left alone to deal with the pain of scaring off his daughters.

Then one day, they returned. Both having a story to tell their father. Crystal told him that she was now married to a fire-weilder and had two sets of twins. She never revealed a name. She brought out a pearled necklace, explaining how she received the gift. The fire-weilder was banished from his homeland, where there were many ice apparitions. She explained to him how the ice apparitions were able to create rare pearls out of their tears. And that the fire demon had once cried for her, giving her the rare pearl that had amazingly formed. But instead of it being a beautiful shade of off white, it was a blood red color.

Ruby explained to him that she married a thief fox demon, also leaving his name out. She also said that she was a mother to only two children. She then brought out a flower that she had somehow hid in her hair. A single red rose she held in front of her father. She said that it was the rose that her husband had given to her and that she was to use it whenever she was in trouble.

Raizen saw the special glow that his two girls gave off. It was the same kind of glow he saw in that woman when he made love to her. It was a loving, motherly glow. This frustrated him. Raizen had risen from his throne and thrown anything that was close to him across the room. He yelled to them of how he wanted them to come back to his kingdom, to leave their loved ones and come back to him. They of course refused. Immediately, the left the room; not wanting to hear any more of their fathers insults and pleads.

Once they were out of the palace, they were walking towards their family until they noticed the strong energy that came from behind them. They turned to see their father, in a jealous rage of demon energy. The Mazoku.

Within seconds, their father attacked them, striking them directly in the heart. The two of them looked down at their father, with the same mocking look in their eyes. Raizen looked up at the eyes and suddenly lost his blood thirst. The two girls collapsed to the ground, coughing out the blood the flooded into their mouths.

"Why?" He bent down to ask them. "Why did you leave?"

"You drove us away." One of them answered. Crystal brought up the necklace in her hand up to her father, she placed it gently in his hand. Ruby did the same with the rose, making sure the thorns had pierced the skin on his hand.

"Stay away from our families." They left him with those few words. They didn't want him to meet his grandkids, although he did show no interest in seeing them.

Now here he was, left alone in his kingdom, with only a rose that never worn away and a blood red pearl necklace. And the memory of the two daughters that he had chased away.

* * *

Back in the Human Realm, things were going as normal as always. Inside an appartments lived two girls. One was in the bedroom and the other was in the TV room.

The girl in the bedroom had just awoken from a dream she had just had. Her whole body shaking with frieght and sweating to cool her down. She brought her hand to her heart, checking for any sign of blood. With a sigh of relief, she brough her hand back down and stood from her bed. Her long black hair with purple highlights fell down her back. She then walked out the bedroom to the TV room to see her sister flipping channels.

"Hey." She spoke softly as she took a seat next to her sister.

"Couldn't sleep? Which dream was it this time? The one of you and the fire demon or the one of our father killing us?"

"Father killing us." The other girls stood up from the couch and fipped her black red highlighted hair behind her ear. She walked over to the window and looked out into the stars.

"We've been reincarnated more times then I can count, and we still can't escape certain memories."

"Maybe we're not supposed to forget them." Her sister spoke up.

"Crystal, get real. Why can't we forget? We're never going to see father again. Nor will we ever see our men and our darling babies." The girl known as Crystal stood from the couch and went to go comfort her sister.

"Ruby, this world is filled with mysterious things and it works in mysterious ways." The girl now known as Ruby turned to Crystal and smirked.

"You got that out of a fortune cookie, didn't you?"

"How'd you know?" The two shared in a laugh.

* * *

Hiei, the seemingly young looking man, stood outside on a building, looking down at the two girls through their window. He let out a sigh and a smile as he watched a certain one.

"Still spying, are we?" He didn't even bother to turn, knowing full well who was behind him.

"She just looks so much like her." He closed his eyes and held a hand to his sword. "What about you, Kurama?" Kurama walked up to his friend and sat at the edge of the building. They both noticed that the girls had walked back to the couch and fell asleep while watching some sort of comedy show.

"Same here." Kurama pulled a rose out of his hair. He held the rose up in view point and twirled it around in his hands. "They do indeed look like the girls, but they're not." Hiei nodded his head.

"I just can't seem to stop. I know my love will never come back to me, nor will my children." Hiei disappeared from his spot, leaving behind Kurama.

"They were taken away from you and me so suddenly. I agree with you Hiei, I can't stop either."

* * *

**There we go, a little prologue. Any confusion? Feel free to ask. Lol, read and review. Please?????**

**And I'm actually going to keep this one up. No deleting here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My friend seems to love this story so much, she's always mentioning it to me whenever I see her. Lol**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, my friend owns the characters and plot. I'm just typing it.**

**Warnings: Some OOC. Ok, there might be a lot of OOC. It all depends on where the typing leads me to.**

* * *

Kurama remained on top of the roof, switching his attention between the rose in his hand to the sleeping girl inside the building. 'Ruby.' That name was permanently burned into his brain. Along with the image of the girl.

"Who would have thought that such a powerful demon like Yoko could have fallen so hardly for such a strange girl? Raizen's daughter, none the less." He then noticed that the girl he had been thinking about had woken up again and was standing at the window. But instead of looking up, she looked down at the busy streets. Kurama's eyes were immediately glued onto her. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay there for long. Tonight was the night that he was supposed to go back to the Demon World to joing Yomi's army.

**Inside the Building**

Ruby already knew she was being watched, she had sensed it when she and her sister were talking about the dreams.

"As long as he doesn't attack, I'm not worried. But I recognize that kind of power emitting from him. What am I saying? I don't know him." She pulled over a chair that had been in the room over to the window. She sat down and continued to watch the busy streets. Couples began to emerge on the street, all holding each other's hands or wrapping there arms around each other.

"Yoko." She whispered to herself. "I wish you were right here with me. Holding me like you use to." She wrapped her arms around herself; pretending that it was Yoko holding her. She then chuckled to herself, on how silly it was to be doing this. She was Raizen's daughter, she could go off and find another man to be with.

"He wasn't the only demon out there that caught my eye,but he was the only one who stole my heart. That stupid thief."

* * *

Hiei was now wandering through the forest near Genkei's temple; being summoned back to the Demon World to join some kind of army that belonged to…what's his name. Mukuro, there we go.

Seeing a light up ahead, he knew he was getting closer to the temple. Getting that message from Mukuro had really put his plans on hold. He was originally planning on going to talk to Koenma about his past with Raizen's daughter, Crystal. Even after all those years have past, he still didn't know if she was really dead or if she was still alive. His mind would tell him to just forget about her and his children. But his heart just wouldn't let go of the pain of losing them. Losing his children to Raizen.

_Flashback:_

"_Daddy, when's mommy going to come home?" Hiei looked down at the oldest of his first set of twins, Cammie. Cammie had a good mixture of both her mother and father in her. Her hair was the same as Hiei's, except of having white at the front of her head, it was in the back and it only decorated the ends of her hair. Her eyes were the bloody red, same as Hiei's; except when she got angry, they would turn the purple shade, like her mother. And she was about five years old. _

"_I don't know sweetie." He answered back truthfully. A sound of babbling and gruggling made him look back down at the two babies in his arms, the youngest set of twins: Julie and Tremble. 'I still wonder why she had us name our son, Tremble' He thought to himself. The twins in his arms were born just recently, about four months ago. He and Crystal waited five years until they decided to have children. It took a lot of begging from her but he finally gave in. Now he couldn't be happier. He had Cammie and her twin brother, Chaos. Chaos's eyes were a mixture of red and purple, they would spiral around in a circle when he felt fear and pain. His hair was just like his mother's, purple at the very top and black near the end._

_Julie's hair had both white and purple highlights. The pupil of her eyes were purple and the color that surrounded the pupil were red. Truthfully, she looked like a very scary baby. But you couldn't help but get mezmerized by them. _

_Tremble's eyes were the opposite of Julie's, red in the center and purple all around. At first, Hiei had thought that Tremble had popped a blood vessel in his eye, Crystal had to explain and calm him down about it. It was just the way Tremble was born. His hair was all black, not a hint of purple or white._

"_I want to go look for her. I want mommy." Hiei chuckled at her. _

"_You don't want to be with daddy anymore?" He tried to sound hurt and depressed, hoping that she would fall for it. _

"_Daddy, don't be sad. I love daddy." She hugged his leg. He would have patter her on the head, if his hands weren't so full. _

"_I love you too baby. Now, where's your brother?" _

"_He went out looking for mommy." _

"_Why didn't you tell me he was out?"_

"_You didn't ask." Hiei sighed to himself, now he had to go out and look for his son. "Do you think you're old enough now to watch over the babies?" _

"_No, but I'll still do it for you." He got up from wherever he was sitting and walked over to the two small beds. He gently placed both of the babies down, ignoring their cries and pleads to be lifted back up. "I'll be back soon." He placed a soft kiss on each of his children's heads and ran out. _

_He called out for his son "Chaos!" He searched the floor as he jumped from tree to tree. A few minutes into his search, he smelled a familiar scent of blood. "Chaos." He whispered. He followed the scent to a secluded part of the forest he and his family lived in. In a small patch of grass and dirt, he saw him. His young small son, laying motionless. _

"_No!" He jumped down to his son's side. He picked his son's small body up and held it against his own. Holding in the tears that threatened to fall. His hands felt the coldness that was already taken over the small form. They also felt the huge amount of blood that was slowly dripping out of the wounds to his son's chest. It looked like he had been stabbed countless times. _

"_D..d..dad?" His son's small eyes opened. _

"_Chaos, what happened here?" _

"_They attacked without warning…I couldn't sense them. Dad, I'm sorry. I..i..i couldn't find mom." With his last bit of strength, Chaos hugged his father. Three seconds later, he was dead. Hiei's breath was stuck in his throat, he couldn't believe that he had just lost his son. _

"_No, Chaos, don't go. Don't go. Don't go." He slowly began to fall into insanity, until he smelt the scent of his son's killer. He quickly memorized the scent. Gently, he picked up his son's body and smelled around for the familiar scent. His eyes widened. _

"_Not them too." He rushed to where the scent lead to…his home. _

_Running inside his house, he noticed how everything was thrown around, it was a complete mess. His eyes landed on the two small beds that belonged to his youngest twins, they were tipped over and covered in blood. He gripped onto his son's body tighter as he examined the beds quickly. His children weren't in there. So where were they? _

_He ran to another room, where one of the most horrific sites were. Cammie, holding onto one of the twins, laid against the wall. Her body was slightly shaking. _

"_Cammie." He went over to her, her stomach had been pierced with a sword. Probably the same one that hurt Chaos. _

"_Dad, I couldn't protect them. It hurts daddy. It really hurts." Hiei looked at the baby in her arms, it was Tremble. He noticed that he wasn't moving at all. Placing his son right next to him on the floor, he picked up Cammie. She was getting cold also, and Tremble was already dead. "Daddy, I love you." Were Cammie's last words before she closed her eyes and allowed her death to come. _

"_Where is he?" He growled. A small cry was heard outside the room. "I'll come back, I promise." He whisped to his dead children. Rushing to see where the crying was coming from, his thoughts raced around his head like crazy. Coming to a halt, he saw three figures in front of him, One was holding onto his baby girl. He couldn't see exactly what they were doing. His baby's cries soon were gone, signifying that…she was dead too. _

_The three figures laughed evilly, tossing the now dead baby aside. Hiei saw one of the figures had a bloody sword. 'My children.' He pulled out his own sword and charged full force at them. The three figures were caught off guard, which allowed Hiei to brutally murder two of them. The one with the sword was shaking, he backed up to a corner and was ready to shield himself from Hiei. _

"_Who are you?!" Hiei came closer to him. "Answer me!" He demanded. The man stayed quiet, still shaking with fear. "Who sent you?" Hiei grabbed onto the man's shirt and lifted him off the ground. "WHO?!" _

"_No one." The man answered back to him. "No one sent me, I came myself." _

"_Who do you work for?" _

"_Raizen's army." The man answered back. Hiei's growled, a man who belonged to an army that was runned by his love's father was the one who killed his children. _

"_Why?" Hiei gripped his sword, ready to end this man's miserable life. _

"_Simple. You have taken one of the heirs to Raizen's kingdom. You and those brats would have gotten in the way of greater things to come. If it weren't for you, Raizen would have given Crsytal to ME! SHE RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO ME!" _

"_Brats? You dare call my children 'brats." Hiei placed the very tip of his sword right above the man's heart. Sain man remained still, not bothering to fight back. _

"_Yes, those brats. Once they were gone, I would have killed you. Crystal would come back to find that his children were killed and would also see her husband dead. She would think that it was you who did it. And come running back home to be comforted by me." Hearing enough, Hiei ran his sword through the man's heart slowly. The man screamed from the pain. _

"_You feel it? This is what my children felt when you killed them. They were innocent, still not knowing of the dangerous world out there. Too young to even know." Hiei pulled the sword out and tossed the man elsewhere. He left the man to die painfully. _

"_My baby." He walked over to his dead baby and gently picked her up. He walked back to the room to where his other children were. He lined them up in a row and began to examine the bodies. Chaos was stabbed, Cammie was also stabbed; but Julie and Tremble were chocked to death. The fingerprints on their necks showed it. For the very first time in a long while, Hiei cried. Never had he felt so much pain in his heart; not when he was banished and abandoned so many times, not when he got the Jagan eye. All of those pains failed in comparison to the pain of losing his beloved children. _

_For days he never left their side. For days, he waited for his love to come home. She never did. Hiei realized that once again, he was alone in the world. And once again, everything precious to him were being taken away._

_End of Flashback_

Hiei felt tears once again fall down his face, that painful memory would play over and over in his mind. Two years after his children's death, he had heard that his love had gone missing. Indicating that she didn't stay with her father.

Since then, Hiei has held a strong anger towards the king, Raizen. So he was more than happy to join what's his name….Mukuro's army. Only if it gave him a chance to go up against the man himself and get payback for what his men did to his family.

He wiped the tears away from his eyes when he was just a few feet away from his destination. He stopped behind a tree for a while and looked up towards the sky, his hand went up to his heart. 'Make the pain stop. Make it stop.'

* * *

Crystal had woken up in the middle of the night and noticed that her sister was too busy looking outside. She silently left the room and went back to hers. After closing the door, she leaned against it and slide down it. She too felt the same pain Hiei was feeling.

"Hiei, Chaos, Cammie, Julie, Tremble: my dear family who I love with all of my being. Gone. Taken. Murdered. Tortured. And where was I? also being tortured. My children, my love, I have felt the same pain of being killed. But this pain." She held her hand to her heart. "This rotten pain of losing you and not being able to see you is worse. Worse than feeling something sharp pierce your body. My children, I want to hold you and see your smilings faces once more. My love, I want to feel your lips against mine. I want to feel the warmth of your body agianst mine. Not in a dream, but in reality."

She stood from her sitting position and walked over to her bed. Slowly, she laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She tried to push the memories aside so that she could get a good night's rest. They weren't going to leave her alone though.

* * *

**I literally cried when I wrote this. so sad. Please read and review. Please????**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own my two characters.**

**Warning: Will have some OOC. OK, will have a lot of OOC. **

**I swear, these last two chapters have brought me nothing but billions of tears. Having to kill of the children was way messed up.**

* * *

Kurama stood near a river, seeing the moonlight shine off it. In the reflection, he could swear that he saw Ruby. The image seemed to captivate him, he knelt down on one knee to get closer to the water. For a second there, he thought the image was real. He reached out with his hand to see if he will feel the same warmth from her cheek that Yoko had felt so long ago, but instead he was met with a wetness.

"Yoko, get over your obsession. Just go to Demon World and get a new girl. Stop filling my mind with these images. Especially the ones with you and her in bed, I don't want to see those!" Yoko smirked at Kurama.

'You're lucky to see those. Man, demons back in my days would have killed to see her like that.'

"They can kill me then. So like I was saying a few minutes ago. Get a new GIRL!"

'You make it sound so easy. Tell me Kurama, have you ever been in love?' Yoko asked Kurama.

"No." Kurama answered back truthfully.

'Then you wouldn't know how I feel. That one girl…she stole my heart. And I'm supposed to be the thief. That one girl was able to make me yearn to give up my ways just to wake up next to her.'

"Telling me a little too much than I want to know."

'Too bad. You're gonna hear it. That girl was the woman who bore my children.'

"Wait a minute there, are you telling me that The greatest thief in all of Demon World was a father?"

'Didn't I tell you that?'

"No."

'Well, now you know. Anyway, where was I?...Oh yeah, I'm a father. Or I was a father.'

"Was?"

'Her father didn't approve of our unity or something. He killed them.'

"He killed them? How do you know it was her father who killed them?"

'Instead of telling you, why don't I just show you?' Yoko was able to combine his mind with Kurama's, letting the red head see all the painful memories of Yoko's past.

_Flashback:_

_It was a surprisingly nice day in Demon World. For once, the thunder wasn't roaring like crazy. The ex-thief fox demon was sitting on a random boulder in the middle of the forest, watching his twins, Shia and Shaft. _

_The twins were practicing their fighting styles, each of them panting like crazy._

"_Give it up Sis." Shaft yelled towards his younger sister, he was the oldest of the two. _

"_I didn't give up two days ago and I won't give up now." Shia yelled back at him. 'She's got the stubborness in her, just like her mother. Looks just like her too. A little clone. But then again, Shaft is my little clone.' Shia had the exact same color and shape of eyes her mother had, along with the same type of hair. It was the same case with Yoko and his son, Shaft. _

"_Owwie, Daddy!" Yoko was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden crying from his baby girl. He sighed as he got up from his boulder and walked over to his children; Shia was sititng on the floor crying and Shaft was too shocked at what to do. "Daddy, brother hurt me." _

"_What did you do to your sister?" Yoko kneeled down to his children and picked Shia up to his chest. He rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her down. _

"_I didn't do anything. I swear Dad." _

"_How many time have I and your mother told you to be gentle?" _

"_Too many times." Shia answered her father. She earned herself a killer glare from her brother. She just stuck her tongue out at him and continued to listen to her father. _

"_No. not enough. Shaft…" Yoko sat on the ground and pulled his son onto his lap, sitting him beside his siter. "You need to be careful with your sister. Men need to learn how to respect women." _

"_So is hitting women on the butt respect?" Yoko looked at his boy with surprise in his eyes. _

"_Where did you hear that from?"_

"_I always see you do that to mommy. So if I hit a girl on his butt with my hand, will that mean I respect her?" _

"_No nonononono, don't ever do that." Yoko felt himself panicking a little, hoping that his boy wouldn't pick up his habits. _

"_Then why do you do that?" _

"_Yeah Daddy, why do you always hit mommy on her butt? And lick her neck? Is it yummy?" Shia decided to cut in, a little curious as to why her daddy is always touching their mommy. _

"_I uh…i.i..i…" Two strangers suddenly appeared in front of Yoko, letting him off the hook from answering the question. "Who are you?" Yoko stood to his full height, supporting each child in each arm. _

"_We're part of Raizen's army." 'Raizen, that's Ruby's father. Why are they here?'_

"_If you're looking for Ruby, you're a little late. She left to visit Raizen this morning." _

"_You're mistaken. We're not looking for Ruby, oh no, she's been taking care of already." Yoko's eyes widened. 'I can't fight right now. Not with my children around.' He waited until the time was perfect for him to run away…..NOW!_

_Yoko sprinted right away, the two soldiers from Raizen's army right on his tail. His grip on his children was tighter, too afraid to let them go. He suddenly spotted a place in the forest where there was nothing but trees and bushes, no trace of just regular patches of dirt. _

_He landed in the perfect spot where the two soldiers couldn't see. He placed his two children down on the floor. "Run, Hide. And whatever you do, don't come out. Not until I come get you." _

"_Daddy, I'm scared." Shia hugged onto her father's arm. _

"_Shaft, protect your sister." Shaft grabbed onto Shia's arm, pulling her off of Yoko. _

"_I love you both." He whispered to them in a hurry, shooing them off with his arm. The two children ran as fast as they could, being carful not to trip on anything. Yoko felt the two soldiers getting closer to him. _

"_Come out fox. You can't hide from me." 'Me?' Yoko shot up from his spot, seeing that one of the soldiers had disappeared. _

"_Where's you friend?" _

"_He went hunting." A loud piercing scream was heard not that far away. "And it sounds like he just caught the targets." _

"_He didn't…he did." Yoko sprinted in the direction of the scream, coming up to a cliff. He saw the soldier, holding both of his children by their necks. Shia was crying and clawing at the guy's hand, while Shaft was actually biting the hand. _

"_Daddy!" Shia called out to him. Yoko stepped closer to the man, until he felt a strange item suddenly attach itself to his neck. He felt his energy get drained from his body. Now limped on the floor, the other soldier came walking around him. _

"_Don't you hear her Daddy?" He said to Yoko, mockingly. The one who was holding the children by their necks go closer to the cliff. He put his arms out all the way, showing that if he let go, the children would fall to their death. Yoko growled at them, his parental instints kicking in full blast. _

"_If you know what's good for you, I advice you to put my children down." _

"_Oh, I'll put them down all right." The man's hands suddenly released, the children falling fast. Yoko's eyes widened, he didn't think they were actually going to do that. _

"_NO!" One of the men quickly ran over to Yoko and knocked him several times over the head, knocking the fox demon out cold. _

_End of Flashback._

Kurama's eyes flooded with tears, seeing this with his own eyes brought hurt into his heart. On the inside, he could see Yoko getting ready to break down.

"So…did you find them?"

'Yes,, But by the time I got to them, Their bodies were so cold. I figured they had been dead for a while." Yoko wiped away some of the small tears that formed at the very edge of his eyes. "I know you find it amazing to see me like this. But when you become a father, you have a certain love that nothing can replace. Losing Ruby, Shia, and Shaft; that emptiness in my heart will never be filled again. Do you know how hard it was?'

"To lose them?"

'That and to hear them call for you. Shia was calling for her daddy to come and save her; and I couldn't. Not a day, not a minute, not a second goes by that I wish that I had killed those two soldiers right then and there. Before…' Yoko tried to pull himself together, he didn't want to cry at the time.

"It's in the past. Is this why you always have me going to that apartment to see that girl?"

'Yes. But there's more to her, I can sense it.'

"Yeah, keep dreaming." Kurama moved away from the river. He started to walk to where Genkai's temple is.

'Did you know that Yomi was in love with Ruby too?'

"And she choose you over him?"

'Actually, I stole her from him.'

* * *

"Geez, night is forever. I want the sun, if it doesn't come out soon, I'm going to go over there and pull it out." Ruby had started to walk around the room, her heart aching with every step.

No, it wasn't really aching because of her past. It was aching because of her future. She thought about how much it hurts each day that passes her. When the end of this life she is currently in comes, it'll just start all over again. Making her remember for the rest of eternity the pain of losing her loved ones.

"At least I was able to keep my sister." Ruby decided to go check up on Crystal. When she walked into her sister's room, she saw just how much her sister had already been hurting. Crystal was lying on his side, her legs crunched up against her chest. She was also hugging a pillow. Ruby noticed that there were some wet stains in the pillow her sister was holding.

"She was crying too." She walked over to sit on her sister's bed. Being as quiet and gentle as possible, she ran her fingers through Crystal's hair. 'You are more hurt than me. Although, I'm still wondering why we can't seem to just stay dead. I know I've asked this question millions of times but…I just need to know. Are we meant to do something that we havn't accomplished?'

Crystal wasn't entirely asleep, her eyes were just closed tight. But she could still hear everything her sister was saying. She agreed with everything. She was in a little more pain only because she had more children.

"Ok sis. Stop faking it." Crystal chuckled as she sat up.

"You caught me."

"What's going through your mind?"

"The same thing that's going through your mind."

"You're thinking about dropping out of school and becoming a prostitute?"

"Actually, I was thinking about dropping out of school and becoming a stripper." The laugh that they both shared was very needed. The dreams and visions they would keep having made them so sad.

"I'm kidding. Like I would do that. I was actually thinking about our purpose in life? Why are we still alive?" Ruby questioned again.

"Well, I actually have a little bit of an idea of why."

"Don't keep me behind, tell me."

"Well, you know how our father was the one who killed us. And we havn't seen him since then…"

"I don't know where you're going with this but yeah."

"Ruby.." Crystal sighed before continuing. "I think we have to kill our father."

* * *

**Yay! New chapter done. Read and review. Please?????**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own Ruby and Crystal.**

**This story is doing better than I expected. Glad some people like it.**

* * *

"Kill father? We're not capable of that." Ruby walked over to the window once more, that was probably her most favorite place to be.

"Yes we are. We have some of the Mazoku inside of us."

"We may have the Mazoku inside of us, but he's still the strongest one of us all."

"But we must. Do you want to continue going on with these miserable lives? With Yoko or Hiei? Or our children?"

"No, I don't." Crystal walked over to her closest, taking out her trusty sword. The sword that Hiei had actually made with his own hands, or so he claims.

"Then get yourself ready. We're leaving in one hour."

"How we gonna get there?"

"Leave all that to me." Ruby departed from her sister's room, heading to her own. She headed over to her closest to get our her formal battle outfit. Some tight spandex-like black pants with a red tank-top. On her hands she wore some weight-protection gloves.

After she was done getting dressed, she went back to her sister's room, seeing that she was based in the same outfit, except of red, she wore a purple tank-top.

"Where's your sword?" Crystal turned around to let her sister see the sword.

"Ok, now grab my hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Ruby grabbed her sister's hand. Crystal closed her eyes and concentrated on channeling the Spirit World. Apparantly, there was a little baby up there that owed her a favor.

"Hello, Spirit World Connections. George speaking."

"Hi George, it's Crystal and Ruby."

"Hi girls, long time no talk."

"Ruby can't hear you. Only I . Put Koenma on the line."

"Well, see, he's a little busy and…"

"I don't care. Get him on." She heard George sigh as he transferred the mind call over to Koenma.

"What is it, Ogre. Don't you see this pile of papers on my desk? If I don't get this done in time, Father will…"

"But sir, Ruby and Crystal are requesting you."

"Really?! Send Botan to go pick them up. I want to see them in person."

"Did you hear that Crystal? I'm sending Botan right now."

"Ok George. See you in a while." Crystal opened her eyes and looked at her sister. "Botan is coming to get us to see Koenma."

"Great. The baby's gonna flirt with us again."

* * *

Botan showed Ruby and Crystal to Koenma's office. She warned them about watching out for the 'teenager'.

"What did she mean by teenager?"

"Who knows?" They stood in front of Koenma's desk, looking all around the room for him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A tall guy with brown hair stood up from behind his desk, dressed in a black leather shirt and some jeans with black boots. "How are you two?"

"Oh sorry, we're waiting for Koenma."

"You're looking at him, Gorgeous." Koenma walked over to Ruby. "I've grown after all those years of you guys being away."

"Wow. You certainly have." Crystal pulled him off her sister.

"You need some love their Crystal? There's enough of Koenma to go around."

"You know we're married and have kids. So no."

"You're not married right now. So it's free game."

"Koenma, I didn't come here to be flirted with, I need you to grant us access to the Demon Realm." Teeange Koenma sighed as he went to his big seat.

"What for?"

"We want to kill our father."

"What?!" The shock got so bad that it transformed him back down to a baby. Crystal held in but a small chuckle, while Ruby was rolling around on the floor, laughing her guts out.

"AHA, you fake!"

"Calm down you two. Yes, Koenma, We want to kill our father. Personally, we're tired of continuing on in this life without our loves."

"I'll be your love. The both of you. But please don't go kill him. I can't stand to see your two suffer."

"You're watching us suffer right now." Ruby slammed her fist on his desk.

"Oh, so you're done laughing like a maniac now? About time. For a few seconds there I thought you were going to die from lack of air." Crystal went around to Koenma's side, knowing full well he was going to decline. So nothing left to do but flirt a little.

"Please Koenma." Crystal slide onto his desk. "It would mean so much to be." She laid on her side, to where her back faced the door. "Pretty please with powdered sugar on top?"

"Ok ok, just stop flirting." Koenma's face was pure red by now. "I'll grant you your request. Just be safe. They're hosting another Dark Tournament."

* * *

"Here I stand, hiding nothing from you." Mukuro's naked body stood in front of a recovering Hiei, his Jagan eye fully open.

'Ok, I know we're on the same team now. But showing a naked body to me isn't going to make me like you. Crazy woman.' Mukuro picked her clothes up and dressed herself up as she left the room. When she reached her room, she reached for a scroll that was laying on her bed.

"Information needed. Raizen's daughter, Crystal. Hiei's late wife." The middle of the scroll swirled around for a while until it came up with a picture Of Crystal.

"So this is what she looks like. For some reason, Hiei's thoughts wouldn't show her face." 'She has purple eyes that seem to be the type that stare deep into your soul. Nice hair. But what's so good about her?'

* * *

Ruby and Crystal stepped out off of a strange cloud that transported them from Spirit World to Demon Realm. With a wave of a hand, the cloud was gone.

"Now let's do this." Ruby put her inder finger to her forehead, she imagined the whole forest in her mind and combined it with her memories. Once done, she expanded the search, looking for the possible traits for her father. "I found him."

* * *

"Beautiful." Yomi held a picture of Ruby and him together in his hands. Even if he couldn't see, he could still imagine her. The picture held a certain life energy to it, letting it transfer through his hands to his mind.

"What is?" Kurama stepped out from the shadows in Yomi's room.

"This picture of my ex-girlfriend. It's strange, she's been dead for so long and yet this life energy on the picture never fades. Do you know what that means Kurama?" Kurama left the room, not interested to hear anymore about his past love.

"It means she's still alive. I'm not going to let you get her this time. She'll be mine once more."

* * *

**Short, but hey, it's progress. Please Read and review???? Please???**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya everybody. Thank you to everyone that reviews. They really mean a lot to me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho; but I do own my two OC's.**

* * *

The tower where their father resided came into view. Crystal clutched onto the area where her heart was. Here she was: getting ready to kill the very person who took her life away.

"Let's go." She whispered to her sister. With quick stealth moves, they were able to pass the many fighters that guarded the tower. No need to get their hands dirty with those who were worthless to them.

A window was all they had to stand on. Glancing in, they could see their father still sitting in the same throne they had saw him in.

"Father." Ruby cried out to him. There was no sign of movement, all they heard was his voice.

"You two may enter." He said to them. First Ruby climbed in, helping her sister get in too. The two of them walked to face their father, theirs hearts beating fast for what they were about to do.

"It's been so long since I've seen my two beautiful daughters." He smiled up at them.

"It has been long. But painful." Crystal circled her father's throne, pulling her sword out in the process.

"Where is my rose?" Ruby asked him.

"And my stone?" Crystal quickly put in before settling directly behind her father's throne. Her sword fully out in the open.

"Somewhere safe. Those are my only memories of what you two were. Failures." Crystal pointed the tip of her sword against the throne. Gathering all her strength, she waited for her sister to give her the 'go ahead' sign.

"Why the heck would you want to remember us as failures?"

"We're failures? Just because we actually pursude the ones we love? No no no, it's not us who are the ones who have failed as daughters; but it is you who has failed as a father." Crystal couldn't take it anymore. She had to do it. She took a deep breath and pushed the sword hard enough, to make it go through the stone throne and through her father's back.

"What?" He felt the sudden sharp pain in his back, but did nothing. "I see now. Taking your revenge against me." Crystal pulled her sword out of the throne and her father.

"And yet you do nothing." Crystal walked to the front, her bloody sword showing. "Why are you just sitting there?"

"I'm already going to die. Do you hear it?" His stomach growled loudly. "I havn't eaten since I've left your mother."

"You did eat! You ate us. Our bodies have never been found, don't you dare lie to me about when you last ate."

"I was going to. But the sight of my daughter's blood on my hands brought me out of my rampage stage. Also, your bodies disappeared on their own."

"Say what?"

"Yes Ruby. I took no part in the disappearance of your bodies."

"You may have nothing to do with our disappearing bodies, but you must have something to do with our continous life. No matter how many times we die, we just keep living. And I'm tired of it."

"Do I look like the kind of person who can do that?" Crystal and Ruby shook their heads. "Instead of asking me, why not ask the person who's in charge of dead souls?" The door to Raizen's chambers made a clicking noise. "It's best you go now." He reached for them quickly, bringing them into a small hug. "You'll never find your rose and stone." He threw them out of the window, letting gravity take its toll on them.

* * *

Yusuke just got one of the most major shocks in his life. Besides hearing about his old man and his sex life.

'I have sisters.' Yes, Raizen finally told him about his two step-sisters. But he did wonder one thing.

"How is it that they're step-sisters if we're both born from the same woman? I mean, wait, we weren't exactly born from her like that but… is it because my real mom isn't their mom and… AAAHHH, THIS MAKES NO SENSE."

Yusuke's hands shot up in the arm as he screamed, this whole surprise thing was way out of hand. Speaking of hands, in both of his he held a rose and a stone.

_Flashback_

_Raizen held out both of his hands, shoving whatever was in them into yusuke's hands. _

"_They'll search for you now. Hopefully, they'll leave me alone."_

_End of Flashback_

"These remind me of something." An image of Kurama and Hiei popped into his head. Along with a field of roses and a jewelry store. "Now I'm more confused than ever."

* * *

"Hey, wake up." Crystal poked her sister's back with her sword. "Wake up now before I put more force in this and break that pretty skin of yours."

"I now know who got the scary part of father." Ruby muttered as her eyes opened. "How long have I been out?"

"You expect me to know that?" She answered sarcastically. "By the way, thought you should know that Father is now dead."

"Really?" Ruby shot up in excitement. "Did we do it?"

"No, we only helped whoever did. Doesn't mean we didn't leave any damage. When my sword pierced through his back, it damaged a few vital organs, including his stomach. Look at this." Crystal knelt down on the ground and showed her sister the sword. On the very tip, there was blood, mixed with some thing green looking.

"What is it?"

"Acid. In just a matter of seconds, the stomach felt something occupy it. It took the opportunity to try and digest my sword."

"I don't get it."

"Let's put it this way, when you don't eat for hours, how does your stomach feel?"

"I feel like it wants to eat itself and I swear it does sometimes. Wait, so father's stomach was eating itself for real?"

"You got it."

"Studies done by scientists and those fancy doctors say that a stomach eating itself isn't possible."

"Well, people say that it can't. But…father's did."

"NASTY!"

"Very. And it destroyed my sword. DANG IT!" Crystal and Ruby moved away from that spot; Crystal tried to clean off the blood and acid on the tip of her sword with her tank-top.

Their walk continued on, both not saying a word. They felt no more anger towards their father, but they did feel remorse. Maybe it was wrong to take his life from him like that, but he did it to them. Why do they feel this way?

"There it is. The burial place." Ruby pointed at the sand filled land.

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Last time you said you knew something, you didn't know."

"Just come on." Crystal put her sword back and followed her sister. They could already tell there were two people standing over her father's grave. They recognized the bald one but they didn't know who the one with black hair was.

When they were close enough to the stranger, Ruby was the one to speak.

"Excuse me." The black haired man turned around to her.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Um..can we have a turn?" She pointed at Raizen's grave.

"Sure?" The two girls past by him, their target being the grave. Both of them knelt down in front of it, now feeling the remorse. It's only natural for children that actually knew their father to feel sadness when he is now gone.

"Rest in Peace father."

"Father?" Crystal noticed the black haired man was now standing directly behind them. He must have been the one to ask the question. (A.N. No duh. Lol)

"Yes, he was our father."

"UM…" Ruby and Crystal turned to face the man, both of his hands were inside his pockets. Searching around for something. "Do these belong to you?" He pulled out the rose, which still remained in-tact; and the jewel.

"MY ROSE!"

"MY STONE!"

"YOU'RE MY SISTERS?!"

* * *

**I do not remember the name of the bald guy that was always with Yusuke when he entered the Demon World. Nor do I remember the yelling green haired chick or her hubby.**

**So I'm going to try to manuveur the story around them. Unless someone is nice enough to tell me the names.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Please?????**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**On with the show, Yusuke just found his step-sisters.**

* * *

"Why did you just call us sisters?"

"Why are you holding our possessions?" Yusuke handed over the rose to Crystal and the jewel to Ruby. They took one look at each other before they switched the iteams.

"Sorry." He rubbed his head in the embarrassment way. "But I can't believe it. You are my sisters and I'm your brother."

"Yeah, we know."

"You know?!" Yusuke was again in shock. How come this seems to be happening to him a lot?

"We found out on our own." Crystal placed her jewel around her neck, feeling happy to have it back. "So were you the one who ended father's life?"

"Uh…yeah. Hey, why did he give those to me to give to you?"

"Oh." Ruby decided to speak this time, although a majority of her attention was still on her rose. "Because he stole these from us when he killed us a long time ago."

"If he killed you, then why are you alive and breathing?"

"Because for some strange reason, our souls have continued to reincarnate."

"One of our goals was to get our stuff back before father died." Yusuke now noticed the sword Crystal carried on her back.

'Hiei?' The jewel, the sword, a strange girl who was a demon.

"And why did you want those back so badly?"

"Because the ones we loved gave them to us." Ruby hid her rose inside her hair.

'Kurama?' A rose, a love for red, and another demon girl. It all makes sense now.

"I'm gonna go on a hunch here but, do you two know these demons guys, Hiei and Kurama?" They both gasped. 'Wow, my head hurts from pulling that all together.'

"Hiei? Where is he?" Crystal asked him.

"and my Yoko Kurama?"

"Whoa, before I go on with everything, I need to know some names here."

"Ruby."

"Crystal."

* * *

"How are you feeling now, Hiei?" Mukuro asked Hiei to her right, all of her clothes and bandages back on. Right now, they were heading over to the region where Yomi ruled.

"A little better." He refued to look her in the eye. If he did, her naked body image would form in his head. 'I need a good distraction.' He thought to himself. Closing his eyes, he thought back to the time when Crystal agreed to be his.

'So beautiful.' The image was one of them in bed together. Just cuddling close. His fingers would run endlessly through her hair. Her eyes would stare up at him, slowly closing to head to sleep. At her third sigh, he knew she was in a deep sleep.

He would take that time to just touch her body all over. He loved the way her skin felt against his. He would continously kiss her lips gently, being careful to not wake her up.

"Hiei, are you ready for any kinds of circumstances that might come?"

"Yes." 'Why does she keep trying to talk to me?'

'Why isn't he talking to me?'

"Kurama, it seems we have a visitor that seems to know you very well." Yomi faced the window, loving the sound of the lightning hitting the ground outside.

"Yes, and the team you had me assemble is ready for anything."

"Good." Yomi heard Kurama's footsteps leave and the door shut from it.

"Ruby. You're here too. I can sense you." Yomi's hands came up to touch the window in front of him. The cold sensation reminded him of how Ruby felt when he first touched her.

"Her touch was so cold." He brought his hands up to touch his burning cheeks. "That's why I loved her." 'Yoko, I'll get her this time.'

* * *

"So there's gonna be another war here?" Ruby asked her older brother.

"Yup, I think so." It's strange. He only found out that day those two girls were related to him, in a very weird way. But he already felt the need to just protect them from stuff around.

"So you have to also talk to his Yomi dude?" Each of them grabbed onto one of his arms.

"Yeah. Do you guys know Yomi?"

"Ruby does." Crystal pointed to her sister.

"Yeah, I dated him before I went to Yoko."

"Oh really? I got to make sure he doesn't look at you then."

"Big Bro, you do know that Yomi is blind, right?" Yusuke felt his face burn up. What a way to embarrass yourself in front of your new sisters.

"Uh…yeah, I knew." They walked into the room some lady lead them too. There was a small table in the middle of the room. On one side of the table was one cusion pillow sitty thingie. On the other side, there were three and one in the back.

The girls pretty much figures that the one in the back was for the bald dude that was with him. What's his name. (A.N. no literally, what's his name? I forgot.)

They took their place on the pillows, waiting for Yomi to come.

He soon came after, his face turned towards the energy that Ruby gave off. The lady that had escorted them in placed some tea on the table for them.

---

Behind the closed door with peepholes, Kurama gasped. It was Ruby.

'It's her. It's her. I know it's her. Kurama, it's Ruby. She's come back to me.' Kurama's heart started to speed up, so painfully yet lovingly. He grabbed onto his chest, feeling that the heart was about to explode out of his chest.

He continued to watch the meeting go on. His eyes never leaving Ruby's face.

'Yoko, you're doing it again. Making me have feelings for her.' Yoko raised an eyebrow in confusion. He wasn't even saying anything.

'_Sorry to say this to you. But those are your actual feelings. Not mine.'_

'WHAT?!'

---

Hiei and Mukuro continued to watch the meeting from outside. When Hiei closed his eyes to let his Jagan eye to roam, he was surprised at what he saw.

"CRYSTAL!" He accidently yelled out.

"Crystal? Who is Crystal?" Mukuro tried to act like she didn't know anything.

"She's my wife. She's back. But..Crystal, you're back." All Hiei could do was mumble to himself. Seeing her alive and well, and still wearing the jewel he had given her.

"Hiei, do not forget our mission."

"Oh right."

---

The Dark Tournament has just been set. And Kurama and the guys broke out from behind the doors. He had told Yomi that he wouldn't hesistate to take Yusuke's side over his.

"Ruby." Yomi put his hand on her shoulder. "Can we speak?"

"Sure." She and Yomi left the group to head outside, where there was possibly a little more privacy.

"You've come back to me, havn't you?" He pulled her into a hug. "You've come back to be mine, like how it use to be?"

"Yomi," She pushed herself away from him. "I'm not here to come back to you. I've told you this millions of times, I love Yoko."

"But Yoko isn't here." He lied to her.

"What? But Yusuke said…"

"Yusuke lied to you, my love." He grabbed onto her hand and brought them up to where his demon heart ticked. "Do you feel it? It beats because you are near me once more."

"Yomi.."

"No, don't interrupt me. Ruby, come back to me. Be mine, bear my children."

'Children?' Ruby's mind went to her own children, she wanted them back so badly. She wanted to hear them call out for her.

"No Yomi. I can't."

"But…"

"I've been gone for too many years. But even through all that, I could never get my children or Yoko out of my head. And it seems to hard to leave it all behind. So I decline your offer."

"But Yusuke lied to you."

"How do I know that you're not the one lying to me?"

---

"Hiei, do you plan to go get her back?" Mukuro and Hiei travelled back into her base.

"Yes, I do. I've found her, at last."

'You stupid bastard. Here I am offering myself to you and yet, all you can think about is her.'

---

'Hiei, I felt your presence a while ago. Do you still remember me? Or have you moved on with the woman that stood by your side?'

* * *

**Reunion on the way. Lol. Read and review. Please????**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts.**

* * *

"_Crystal, let me hold you." Hiei's arms wrapped around Crystal's naked waist, pulling her closer to him. _

"_Hiei, stop. I'm tired." _

"_That's never stopped you."_

"_Hiei, please." _

"_Please? What do you want me to do?" Hiei kissed her neck teasingly. "Tell me and I shall obey your every command." _

"_Hiei, since when have you ever acted like a slave?" _

"_Since I came into the powerful Crystal's power." _

"_Ok, who are you and what have you done with Hiei? He would never willingly listen to orders." _

"_True, so why am I asking your permission to do things?" She gulped as he pounced on her, like a very hungry animal. _

"Hiei?" Crystal opened her eyes, it was all just a dream. 'No, it wasn't a dream. It was all too real. The way his skin felt on mine, the way his lips devoured my neck and…Hiei, you're in my dreams again. Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in.'

---

Hiei sat up on a tree branch, watching the place where Crystal, Ruby, and Yusuke were staying at. In order for them to be near the compeition grounds, Yomi had provided them a housing residence in his city.

He smirked to himself as he finished that dream he had given her. Back when they were married to each other, whenever she didn't want to do anything, he would just manipulate her dreams and put himself in there. It was fairly easy.

He closed his two real eyes and the jagan eyes shot out a small beam of light onto the jewel. During this, he had to concentrate hard on Crystal's jewel.

Once done, the beam of light would transfer his mind and soul into whatever dream she was having. Or if she wans't having on, he would just make it for her.

---

"_Nice way to come see me, Hiei." _

"_Mukuro's got some guards of hers keeping an eye on me. She's afraid I'm gonna turn my back and betray her." _

"_Of course you are, you're gonna come fight for Yusuke's Team." She cheered loudly for her big brother. _

"_Why Yusuke? I've had enough of playing babysitter for him." _

"_Don't insult your brother-in-law." _

"_What?" _

"_That's right. Yusuke is your brother-in-law. Isn't that so awesome?!" _

"_I can barely stand the excitement." _

"_Hiei, come on." She laughed at him. She, in fact, was basically the only one that could laugh at him and yet he'd still love it. "So, when can I see you?" _

"_Well, you're going to the Dark Tournament, that'll be the easiest time to go." _

"_I agree. See you then." _

The beam shot out of her jewel and travelled back to its rightful home. Her eyes opened shortly, smiling. The first time that she could actually hold onto something of Hiei and know that he was real and alive.

Hiei felt the same way. Soon, he'll be able to actually hold her in his real arms. But he'll have to be patient and wait.

"Pure torture."

* * *

" Ok girls, I need you two to stay near me at this place. There are a bunch of perverted demons that wouldn't care about hurting you guys."

"They should be more scared about being hurt by me." Crystal placed her sword on her back once more. The tip of her sword had dissintegrated a little more after the acid got on it. It was no longer a sharp point.

Yusuke didn't know how to react with his two sisters. He was always use to seeing human girls cringe and cry over the mention of danger, yet this one was welcoming it over, just so she could cause the most pain.

"I second that." Ruby wrapped her wrist up in some white tape, preparing them for any kind of battle that would come her way.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you two aren't participating inside the tournament. Just stand on the sidelines and be…my cheerleaders."

"You crazy if you think we're actually gonna do that."

"The day I wave a pom-pom in the air is the day that Crystal admits she's weaker than me."

"In other words, NEVER!" Crystal shot her hand up in the air for emphasis on 'never'.

"Ok ok ,I get it. Just..put your fist down." Yusuke reached up to pull down her fist, almost receiving a punch in the process. "Let's get going."

Yusuke had his arms wrapped around their shoulders, glaring at all those that dared to stare at them.

"Hey, Kurama and Hiei. What's up?" He called toward the two demons that stood in front of the entrance to the stadium.

"Remember Yusuke, we have to make it seem like we havn't seen each other in a while out there."

"Yeah I remember Kurama. Hey dude, there's somebody here to see you." Yusuke gave a hard push to Ruby, making her stagger forward into Kurama's arms. He caught her without much effort. 'Kurama, let me have control of your voice.'

'Sure. But when?'

'Just speak. I'll take care of the rest.' Kurama sighed to the fox demon inside of him.

"Hello, Ruby." Kurama spoke out, but as expected, it wasn't his voice. Yoko spoke instead. Her eyes widened as she remembered who's voice that belonged to.

"Be right back." She waved to Yusuke and Crystal. She pulled Kurama by the arm down a long hallway that was just full of demons who were acting like they havn't seen a girl in years. Each of them were staring intensely at her.

'Keep those demons from looking at her, Kurama. She hates it.'

'Not right now. We're almost to where ever she's pulling us.' Ruby found herself a hallway with a sign placed in front of it, stating "DO NOT ENTER"

"Since when do I listen to authority?" She asked herself loud enough for Kurama to hear. She pulled him deep inside the hall. "Can you bring him out?"

"Yoko Kurama?"

"Yes, please. Let me see him. Even if it's just for a minute."

'Yes, Kurama. Let me.' Kurama stepped back from Ruby to allow the transformation to begin. A strange mixture of aura and mist spilled out of everywhere on Kurama. It surrounded him almost like a mini private dressing room. Ruby saw the image of Yoko through the clouds.

She didn't even give the mist enough time to move away, she immediately rushed over to Yoko.

"Ow, couldn't you have waited for my grand entrance."

"No, I needed to hold you once again." Yoko and Ruby stayed there for a while, holding each other, neither of them showing signs of budging.

"I can't always be doing this." He finally came out with his. His power had been slipping away for some time now; sooner or later, Kurama wouldn't be able to pull the power out anymore.

"Why?"

"It's hard for me to explain. Sometime after you left, Our children were killed. And then I was killed. I had to find myself a place to wallow in, so I went to the Human World and found a fetus that was still empty of life."

"And you took it. I understand all that. But what I want to know is will you and I ever be together again? Or should I just find somebody to end my life?"

"What? Why would you end your life? I'm just one guy. There might be somebody else out there that would sweep you off your feet like I did."

"No, Yoko, I want to end my life because I'm tired of living through the constant cycle. I don't want to have those dreams of you or my children anymore." She clutched onto him even harder. "Besides, there's no such guy."

"Yes there is. My host."

"The pink haired guy?" She glanced down at the floor.

"Ruby." He placed his index finger under her chin, to force her to meet his eyes. "I would still be there."

"It wouldn't be the same."

"I love you with every fiber in my spirit. My body doesn't survive, but my spirit survives inside this host. Who is starting to develop feelings for you."

"And I should care because?"

"You're so stubborn." Yoko felt his spirit force starting to fade away. "It's almost time for me to go." He pushed her up against the wall in the hallway and started to kiss her all over. On her forehead, on her lips, on her cheeks, and his most favorite place of all, on her neck.

"Yoko." She moaned out. It showed just how much she really missed his touch on her.

"I love it when you moan out my name."

"Do you really?"

"Yes." It was time for Kurama to come back out. "Let me hear it one more time."

"Oh, Yoko." She drew out his name transformation back to Kurama was nearly done. The long silver hair that Ruby was so much in love with was now back to the blood reddish pink hair. The piercing yellow eyes were now huge and green.

"Ruby, why are we standing like this?" She was still pressed up against the wall, and one of her legs was wrapped around Kurama's waist.

"No reason." She unwrapped herself from Kurama and headed back down the hall to meet her big brother and sister. Leaving Kurama alone to figure out what he was going to do.

'Give her some time.' Yoko tried to assure his host.

* * *

"I wonder where Yusuke and Hiei went?" She stood at the top of the audience seats and looked down onto the arena.

"Hey, sis." Ruby came next to her. "What happened?"

"They're starting to separate into their blocks of fighting."

"Oh."

"Where were you?"

"Having possibly the last meeting with Yoko." She saw Kurama step into the arena ring, his face had confusion and lost written all over it.

"The red-head, huh?"

"Yoko says he likes me. But I'm having a hard time moving on."

"It's not like Yoko said he would never see you ever again. The person's spirit to come out may die, but they will forever remain inside their host until that host is dead."

"It's not the same."

"I give you two days tops until you finally get everything."

"What about you and Hiei?"

"Yeah, Yusuke seems to be protective about me so…I couldn't get Hiei to myself for even a second. JERK! YUSUKE, YOU ARE A JERK!" She shouted during the drawing.

"WHY AM I A JERK?" He yelled back up at her.

"JUST BECAUSE, NOW WIN THIS TOURNAMENT!" Yusuke grinned up at his sisters and gave them a thumbs-up before returning to pick out his number.

"Wow, you two are defenitely related." Ruby smiled. Her sister always did know what to do to cheer her up.

"Father, is that mother?" Yomi looked down Shura, who was pointing up at Ruby.

"Yes, that's your beautiful mother." 'Good thing she doesn't know that I stole a piece of her hair that contained a great deal of DNA.'

"Does she know about me?"

"No, she doesn't. But after the tournament, we'll go up and meet her."

* * *

**As you can see, the encounter between Ruby and Kurama was kind of sad. Poor things.**

**That's it for this chapter. Tune in next time. Lol. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Ok, so I'm skipping a lot of the fights and some other characters for a certain reason, My best friend has some of my videos and I can't find my other videos and YouTube isn't really much help. So I don't remember half of all the characters names.**

* * *

Ruby and Crystal continued to watch the fights on the screen. Their eyes would dart all over the place: Yusuke's fights, Hiei's fights, Kurama's fights, Mukuro's fights, and Yomi's fights.

When all of those were over, Crystal saw how Hiei and that woman he worked with were up against each other. She couldn't hear what she was telling him or vice versa.

There was this one point of where Hiei and Mukuro were so close to each other; Crystal had to turn her head away from the screen, jealously was spilling out of her.

"Crystal, look!" She looked back to the screen to see Hiei had fallen asleep in Mukuro's arms. She held onto him and whispered something into his ear.

"I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous."

"You so are." 'Great, so not only am I losing my husband to a woman with half a body of robotic stuff, but my sister is teasing me in front of an audience.'

---

While Hiei was asleep, he dreamt once more. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The dream showed Mukuro standing on one end and Crystal standing on the other.

"_Come with me Hiei. Here is the power you've always wanted." Mukuro held out her hand for Hiei to grasp onto. Behind her was a whole demon army, all waiting in line for their commander. The vision of all of Demon World in his command excited him. _

_But then there was Crystal. Behind her stood his family, his children, and from the look of it, happiness that power could never fulfill. _

"_Well,Crystal?" _

" _I own't tell you what I want. Because in the end, it'll all depend on what you want." He stood there, looking between the two girls. _

"_Hiei, there's power." Why was it that Mukuro was the only one who spoke? Why wasn't Crystal trying as hard? _

"_Hiei, I use to think that you really wanted your family back. But this hesitation proves otherwise. If you crave power so much, then go with Mukuro." The happy family image behind Crystal disappeared. _

"_No wait, don't go." He called out to her. His arm reached out to grab onto Crystal's disappearing form. For some reason, he couldn't get it. _

_He turned around to see Mukuro holding onto his other arm, pulling him back from Crystal. _

"_Would you really leave behind something so rare?" She asked him. _

"_I can get power whenever I want. But…it's rare to find someone who's actually willing to wait for you." He pulled his arm out of Mukuro's grasp. "I choose Crystal over you." _

_Mukuro frowned at him as she diappeared, taking the image of power with her. But when Hiei turned around, Crystal was gone._

_Was this a sign to him? If he waits too long to tell her, she'll disappear too. And he'll be left with nothing. _

"DON'T GO!" Hiei shot up from the bed he laid in, his face full of sweat. 'I need to see her, I need to see her.' He thought over and over to himself.

"Ok ok, I was only going to get you some water but I won't go." He looked to his side, Crystal was standing at the door. "You ok? That was a rough battle out there." She walked back to his side by the bed.

"Yeah, I lost."

"You win some, you lose some. Can't win them all." She smiled at him.

"I guess."

"So…why did you yell 'don't go'?"

"I had a dream. You were going to disappear from my life for good and I panicked. I tried to reach for you but Mukuro kept holding me back."

"Yeah, she was also holding you in the battlfield when you fainted."

"Jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? Don't make me laugh, Hiei. I wasn't jealous. Why would I be jealous? Was there a reason to be jealous?"

"You keep rambling on and on and on, so Yeah, I know for certain you're jealous." She pouted her lips. "I remember how much I loved it when you use to pout. And I still love it."

"Stop trying to butter me up." She turned her head away, her lips still in the pouted position.

"Are you mad at me?"

"You know what, yes, I'm mad. But not particularly at you, but at just about everything else. Mukuro got me so angry, the way she looked at you when she was holding you. It's obvious she's in love with you and I just…I couldn't…I…I don' t know."

The two remained in an awkward silence. "I've decided that I want us to be together again."

"Huh?"

"The dream just showed me that if I wait too long, it might be too late. Please tell me it isn't too late now." Hiei grasped onto her hands.

"It was never too late." She leaned in towards him. For the first time in so long, their lips met in a much needed kiss. He didn't want to pull away, nothing was going to separete him from her. Not even those annoying nurses. Who had to come in there at that moment.

"Excuse me ma'am. But we need to change his bandages." One of the nurses tapped Crystal's back. She tried to pull herself away from Hiei. One of his hands that was holding onto her hand slipped up behind her head and pulled her even closer to the kiss.

"Ma'am? Sir?" The nurse looked down at the couple. "I'll come back a little later." The nurse hurried out the door and knocked somebody over.

"Ow, that hurt."

"Sorry ma'am, but I was trying to rush out of the room. I suggest you don't go in there for a while." The nurse pulled up the person she knocked over, Mukuro.

"Why?" Mukuro took a peek into the room. "Hiei?" During the whole nurse running out of the room process, Hiei had pulled Crystal over on top of him and holding her in place with both of his hands.

Crystal was the first one to see Mukuro walk in. To make Hiei stop, she started to hit his chest where a majority of the wounds were.

"Ow, why'd you…Oh hi Mukuro." He looked over at her with dull eyes.

"Oh hi, you don't know me." Crystal put out her hand for Mukuro to shake. "I'm Crystal."

"My wife." Hiei added in that last part. Mukuro slowly took Crystal's hand and shook it.

"I just thought I'd come in to tell Hiei that I didn't win my match."

"Hm."

"I guess I'll be on my way now." Mukuro took one last glance over at Crystal before leaving the room.

"That was awkward." Crystal climbed off Hiei and settled back down on her chair.

"Wait, don't leave. It was just getting good."

"No, you're injured."

"I don't care."

"I'll tell you what. You be a good boy and let those injuries of your heal; and I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?" She thought for a while.

"Ok, I have my limits; but I'll do just about anything."

* * *

"Yusuke didn't win." Ruby muttered to herself. "He lost to that Yomi."

"Sorry I let ya down." Yusuke came to sit with her agianst the back wall. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

"No biggie. Yusuke, do you love someone?"

"Uh…yeah, I don' t know you that well enough to tell you."

"That answers it. You do. What's her name? what's she like?" Yusuke laughed at his sister's excitement.

"Her name is Keiko. She's just amazing in every way. I've known her ever since we were in grade school and I proposed to her became I came here."

"That's awesome Yusuke."

"What about that mess with you and Kurama?"

"I don't know. I should be moving on by now."

"Yoko's becoming weak, but he wants to see you happy. Aren't I right?"

"Whoa, ok, are you a psychic?"

"No, Kurama was basically spilling out everything. His care for you, his love for you, the way he can't stop thinking about the way you were wrapped around his body." Ruby started to live up to her name, turning as red as a ruby.

"That was defenitely that last time I'll ever see Yoko again."

"Ruby, can I speak with you for a minute?" Her head looked up and saw Yomi and the kid standing in front of her.

"Hi mom." Shura latched onto her.

"Mom? Wait, I didn't give birth to this kid. Yomi, you got a lot of explaning to do." She stood up with Shura in her arms. "I'll see you later, Yusuke."

"Uh..yeah, her life is way more complicated than me."

* * *

"What do you mean Shura's got half of my DNA? I don't remember you getting me in bed and I certianly don't remember giving birth to him."

"So many questions, my dear Ruby. Wouldn't it be easier for you to just accept me and Shura as your family."

"No, I refuse to."

"You still don't believe me about Shura being half yours? Why not have a DNA test done?"

"Knowing you, you'd rigged the results so they come out the way you want them."

"Mom, Why are you mad at Father?"

"I'm not your mother, Shura." She bent down towards him. "I'm sorry but Yomi's taught you wrong."

"No, I know for certain your mom. Your DNA is in me, so I can sense where you are at all times." He smiled up at her. "So are you going to come home with me and father?"

"Um I need to um..go look for my sister. Laters." She ran off as fast as she could.

"Don't sorry Shura, your mother will come around."

* * *

"Welcome back to the hotel room." Crystal leaned up against the headboard of her bed.

"I'm a mother." Ruby said as she flopped onto her sister's bed.

"Whoa, you had sex with Kurama already?"

"NO! Yomi stole some of my DNA and mixed it with his to create a little clone of some sort. And the kid knows I'm his mom."

"Sucks to be you right now."

"What about you? What's with the wet hair and bathrobe?"

"Is it a crime to take a shower before bed?"

"For you, yes. You never got to sleep with wet hair, you always take your showers in the morning. Unless you…"

"Unless I what?" A knock on the window disrupted their converstion. "Hiei?"

"A-HA! I knew it!" Ruby rolled off her sister's bed. "Make sure to lock your doors."

"Gee, thanks." Crystal went over to the window to let Hiei in. "Why are you here?"

"Why is your hair wet? Unless you were expecting me."

"I was not." Hiei closed the windows behind him and made sure the locks were on. He then went to check the door's locked, quite pleased.

"Not taking any chances." He grabbed the nearest thing to the door, which was a huge chair and placed it in front of it. "There."

"Hiei?"

"Crystal, you know I really missed the nights we would lay together." He advanced on her.

"Oh really?" She suddenly felt very nervous. "I miss them too."

"Why are you nervous?" He removed his shirt from his body, revealing his very masculine chest.

"I'm not." She fell onto the bed, Hiei climbing on top of her.

"I let my wounds heal." He grabbed her hand and guided it along his chest and stomach. "All gone."

"Awesome."

"Now you got to do anything I want."

"Did I really say that? I had my fingers crossed." Hiei's hands ran through her wet hair.

"Your hair is wet, so you knew I was coming." His fingers ran through her wet hair. "why is this?"

"Why is what?"

"You knew I was coming to make love to you, so you purposely took a shower. But what I want to know is why did you always take a shower before anything we did?"

"Because."

"Because why? It doesn't bother me but I'm just curious."

"Because I felt like I was purifying my body for you."

"Huh?"

"You know that everytime we went out, all those demons would just stare at me. It made me feel so dirty. Like if I wasn't good enough for you. So every night I took a shower just so I could feel clean once again." She looked away from him, fearing that he was going to laugh at her.

"That's beautiful." He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed it softly. "And you did all that for me?"

"Yeah, now leave the subject alone."

"I'll leave that one alone, but I won't leave you alone."

* * *

"So Crystal's got Hiei; Yusuke's got Keiko; and I got…Kurama. I'm starting to get use to the idea of having him around."

"Having who around?"

"AHHH!" Ruby screamed and jumped about two feet in the air. She was getting ready to enter her own room when she got lost in her own little world while at the door.

Kurama, having the fox demon in him, was able to sneak up behind her.

"Don't do that. That..creepy pop out of nowhere. Dang, Yoko use to do that."

"Exactly." Kurama smiled at her. "Yoko told me you use to hate and love it at the same time."

"Want to come in?"

"Sure." She opened the door for the both of them, closing it once they were in. Kurama made himself comfy on the bed and watched her and all her motions.

"What?" She asked him, curious as to why he wouldn't stop staring.

"Nothing."

"You're doing the same thing Yoko would do before…."

"Before you two made love? He would stare at you and pursuade you to come into bed."

"Yeah."

"But you wouldn't." He got up from the bed. "So then he went to you instead and placed one hand around your waist, while the other one ran through your hair." He was doing all that he said. Ruby too drawn into the pleasure to even notice.

"Yeah."

"And then he'd aim for your weak spot which was either your ear lobe or that spot on your neck."

"I don't have a spot on my neck." Kurama went down to a certain area that was right below her pulse. He bit onto it lightly, causing her to moan out.

"That spot." He whispered to her.

* * *

"I just thought of something." Hiei brought Crystal's head to rest on his chest.

"What?"

"You were re-born so many times. And were a virgin in a human body until just now. Anyway, does this mean that we'll get all of our children back?"

"Um…Well, I was a virgin when I first met you. You were my first, I've been re-born so many times so I guess so. Yeah, we'll be able to get all of our children back." Hiei suddenly burst into cheer, he jumped out of the bed and pulled Crystal with him.

"I'm getting my children back. I'm getting my children back." He spun her around in the air, the blanket that was over them on the bed clung to both of their bodies.

"Yes, Hiei, we're getting our kids back. Now put me down. I'm scared of heights." She giggled as he placed her back down on the bed.

"I'm just so happy. I'm going to have my children back."

* * *

**Aw, love the ending. I really wanted to jump up and cheer with Hiei. Tune in next time for the next chapter. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Last chapter, pretty short story, huh? lol**

* * *

"I can't believe I just did that. How did he know all of my weaknesses? Oh yeah, because of Yoko being in him." Ruby turned onto her side and looked at the sleeping fox demon.

"Yet, I'm still happy." She cuddled closer to him. His arms wrapped around her. "You're awake."

"Yes I am. How are you feeling?"

"Everything below my waist hurts." She answered bluntly.

"How was I suppose to know that you were a virgin?"

"I didn't even know." She argued back with him. Kurama felt like he was in heaven. The girl that Yoko wouldn't let him get out of his head was laying right in front of him. Finally, she had accepted him.

"Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about having kids?" That question shocked him to no end.

"I…wouldn't mind." He gave a nervous laugh.

"Because me and Yoko had two children together and I have a feeling we might be getting them back soon."

'Did she say what I think she said Kurama? I'm getting my kids back? Yes, oh yes yes yes. Oh by the way, don't act perverted when with Ruby and the kids are watching. They learn fast.'

" OH great, I've just graduated High School and already I've had sex and found out I'm going to have kids. What a life I live."

* * *

Yusuke decided to go check up on his sisters, a little worried about how they were sleeping. Tomorrow, he was going to find a way to get them back to the Human Realm.

He first stopped at Crystal's room, knocking on it lightly.

"Crystal?" He got no answer. "Crystal." He jiggled the door knob. "Crystal, open the door." He pushed the door with his foot, it wouldn't budge. He then used his whole body to break down the door.

Since there was a chair keeping it closed, the broke half of the door that had Yusuke on it went tumbling over it; causing Yusuke to land at the foot of the bed.

"Yusuke? What are you doing in here?" Crystal sat up in the bed, covering her naked body with the covers.

"Why did you place the chair in front of the door like that? Somebody can lose an eye with that kind of fall." Yusuke stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Sorry." She yawned.

"No prob." Yusuke was getting ready to walk out the room until he noticed a few clothes lying on the floor. "Hey, do you sleep naked?"

"Just tonight."

"and do you own a black shirt like this? Funny, it reminds me of Hiei's."

"Who said my name?" Hiei sat up in the bed, his hair really messy from all the twisting and turning.

"…..HIEI!"

---

"Did you hear that yell?" Ruby shot up in the bed and accidently fell off the side, taking the blanket with her.

"Yeah, it sounded like Yusuke." Kurama reached for his pants quickly, zipping them up when the door burst open.

Hiei ran into the room and shut the door tight; holding it closed with his small body.

"Kurama, if we cherish our lives, you and I will run."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Koenma, can you make sure that Ruby and Crystal get to the Human Realm safely?" Yusuke asked the baby Koenma, who was still pouting from the way the two girls tricked him.

"Sure sure, whatever." He crossed his arms.

"Thanks." Yusuke was getting ready to run off to tell his sisters the good news, but they were standing right behind him.

"Hey Yusuke, can we speak to Koenma really really quick before we leave?" Crystal asked.

"Now?"

"We need to get this question out of the way." Ruby said. Yusuke nodded at them and left, both of the girls kneeling down to Koenma's height.

"Why'd you do it? Why did you keep making us relieve this life over and over again?"

"Was it revenge?" Koenma didn't know how to react to this. He truly did forget his reason for making them do that.

"It was because…I knew for a fact that Hiei and Yoko didn't forget you. And they weren't showing signs of giving in. So I kept making you re-live it, hoping that either you girls or the boys would make the first move."

Crystal and Ruby looked towards each other before each forming a fist and hitting Koenma over the head.

"Caring, yet idiotic." They said in unison before walking off.

"Wait, don't go. I'm the one taking you to Human Realm."

"Yeah we know. Just wait alittle while." The two ran off. They knew they had to find Yoko and Hiei, both knowing that the two demons had to stay in Demon Realm for a while.

"Hiei!"

"Kurama!" They called out for what seemed like hours, never getting an answer at all. Finally, the two just gave up and went to Koenma. Ready to go back to Human Realm.

"OH yeah, Koenma, where's Yomi?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, thaks for reminding me. He asked me to give you this letter. Don't read it til you get into the safety of your own room."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just always wanted to say that." This resulted in more punches on the head. Not even his big poofy hat could protect him.

* * *

Crystal and Ruby sat in their house once more, feeling a little more at peace. Hopefully, they wouldn't have anymore nightmares of their father or their past.

"Sis, what does the letter say?" Ruby opened up the letter. Reading it outloud.

"My dearest Ruby, I know I've made threats saying that I would get you back. But I've realized that you and I aren't nearly prepared for this. I and Shura, your son, are right now off training in some foreign part of Demon Realm. When I complete my training, I'll be back to get you into my arms. I love you Ruby, the girl who brought me light when all I saw was darkness."

"Mushy gushy." Crystal commented on the letter.

"Yeah, when do you think Kurama and Hiei will be back?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Three years have past for the girls now. Yusuke was back and was preparing his wedding to Keiko. That was the only good thing for them. They finally had a big brother to share their life with.

"Hiei?" Crystal rubbed her hands together and looked out the window, expecting to see the man standing on the building across from her. Nothing.

"Miss him?" Ruby came to her sister and started to rub her shoulders.

"A lot. Did he just forget about me? Was that one night all he wanted? You should have seen him, Ruby. He was so full of joy when he heard he was going to get his children back." Crystal was getting ready to break down crying.

Ruby heard a knocking from the door and went over to it without a word to her sister.

Crystal let the tears fall, once again, she was going to live a life without her love. She suddenly felt arms being wrapped around her and a familiar scent.

"No, I didn't want that one night. I want eternity." She turned around and was face to face with Hiei.

"Hiei? What…why…"

"I would have came earlier, but I had to stop off somewhere and get you a present." Hiei got down on his knee and pulled out a jewelry box. He opend it, revealing a beautiful Jewel that was colored like the rainbow. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" She didn't need to think twice. "Yes, I will re-marry you in human form. That's a pretty jewel. Where'd you get it from?"

"My body cried it out when it knew that you are the one I want to marry." He placed it on her finger.

Ruby and Kurama were hugging each other at the entrance of the house, Kurama sneaking in a few kisses.

"Kurama, not here."

"I don't care if anybody sees. I need you now."

* * *

**Done, thank you for reading. It meant a lot to me that you did.**


End file.
